The present invention relates in general to electron spectroscopy systems for analyzing the surface constituents of electrically isolated specimens. The specimen is bombarded with x-rays of a given energy to produce resultant photoelectron emission which is thence energy analyzed to produce a spectrum of the constituents on the surface of the specimen under analysis. Such systems are commonly referred to as ESCA systems which stands for Electron Spectroscopy for Chemical Analysis.